Fortunate or Unfortunate?
by Al3xisCull3n
Summary: Bella's truck breaks down and a fall leaves her unconcious.A miserious man saves her. But is it a fortunate or unfortunate thing? I suck at summarys. One shot. Give it a read!


**A/N- Hey, this is the first fanfic I have ever written so I hope it isn't too bad. I don't know where I got the idea for this from it just popped into my head one day. I would love it if you sent me a review telling me what you thought or if you have questions or anything. uhmm.. so yeah, read on! xx**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight **_

Fortunate or Unfortunate?

It was pouring down with rain as I tried to ring the recovery people after my truck stopped dead with a tank full of fuel and no noticeable problems! This definitely wasn't my day, then when I had got out to take a look under the bonnet my stupid piece of junk truck locked itself somehow with my keys inside and I got stuck out in the rain with my long brown hair plastered down my face. My phone wasn't connecting to anyone so my calls were useless. Just my freaking luck! I decided to sit in the bed of my truck for a while and wait to see if someone went past. Twenty-five minutes came and went and still no one came, that was probably because I was on a back road through the forest when my truck stopped. After that someone could have went past without their lights on or just dim ones and I would never have known because the rain suddenly started getting heavier and the slow breeze picked up into a more deadly cold gust.

The weather was getting increasingly worse and all I wanted was to get to my dads house in Forks, Washington because my mum got a new partner and I wanted a change of scenery, lets just say I didn't get along with him too well. I was just about to give up all hope and try walking back to the main road when I saw some faint lights shining through the stormy weather. I rubbed my eyes and kept them closed for a while before opening them to check I wasn't imagining it. But sure enough when I opened them I could make out a car,I thought was black cruising towards was **fortunate or was it?**I jumped up and stood in my truck bed waving my arms like a crazy lady hoping to get the driver to stop. The car pulled up to a stop beside me and relief flooded through me. That is until the weather added a thunderstorm to the mix and a bolt of lightning stuck a tree a few meters away from me causing it to fall and me to also fall out of the back of my truck in shock. The last thing I saw was darkness…

When I opened my eyes again my vision was blurred but I could tell I wasn't outside anymore because the smell of the damp forest was gone and the storm could only be heard hitting off some sort of roof , my head was pounding as if I had previously had a seriously heavy drinking session. I blinked a couple more times and my vision returned to normal and I could see some that I was in some sort of warehouse building because I could see some huge lights, a very high ceiling and some steel beams. I tried to sit up but found I couldn't. I twisted my head and looked down to see if there was something on me and I was horrified by what I saw. I was chained to a table like bed that would be used in a doctors for check ups by my wrists and ankles. The saturated clothes I had once had on were fully gone and I was in some sort of weird papery gown. If that didn't panic me enough I then glanced up from my body while trying to pull myself free and saw a strange man sitting on a swivel chair in the corner. He turned round just as my chains made a huge clunk sound off swinging around and I saw that the man looked completely unfamiliar. He had pale white skin, long blond hair tied in a low pony tail, creepy red eyes and a strange leather outfit.

'Who are you?' I managed to whisper out finding my throat dry and my voice shaky.

He just chuckled before grabbing something off the table next to him and wheeling over to me on his chair.

When he reached me he said in his cold hard voice 'My name is James and I saved you after you fell out of your truck, but don't think your safe yet my pet BECAUSE YOUR NOT' his voice got higher in volume towards the end of his sentence either for emphasis or because the storm outside was still raging and getting worse.

I felt my blood go cold as he said those words and I started to shake uncontrollable as I screamed over and over for help even though I knew it was useless. I carried on this way till I saw his fist come towards my face and smash into me effectively shutting me up as pain from under my eye shot up over my face. I could only watch wide-eyed and try to squirm away as I saw him tear a piece of tape from the roll he must have picked up earlier and stuck it across my mouth so I couldn't talk. What the hell have I ever done to deserve this? I bet it was that time in primary school when I was 8 and I got dared to flush a boy's cap down the toilet so I did, I wouldn't have done it if I knew this would happen. Am I stupid? Of course that isn't why! Holy shit! While I was thinking about why it was me, the guy James had moved to the other side of the room and was now rooting around in a drawer.

I would have preferred he stayed over where he was, but to my dismay he began walking back towards me.

But that wasn't the thing that bothered me, it was the words that came out of his mouth. 'Now now my pretty don't look so scared this whole thing will be over soon' he let out an evil laugh before carrying on 'Well soon for me but mabey not so soon for your human time' those words confused me even more.

He must have noticed the confusion in my eyes as he spoke again 'Since your going to die anyway then I might aswell tell you my story, it's not as if your going to be able to repeat it' my face must have taken on a terrified look because his mischievous and sly smirk got wider if that was even possible 'Oh darling death is the least of your worries you will be begging for it before I'm even half-finished with you, anyway where was I? oh yes my story. Well you see my pretty I'm a vampire and yes I know what your thinking but we are actually real although we like to keep hidden. Unfortunately for you I'm not just any old vampire I happen to have been a cannibal in my former life and I just haven't lost that part of my personality. So by the time I'm finished with you well lets just say only your bones will be left, but then again I'm sure I could find a few hungry dogs to dispose of those for me.'

Oh my god this man was crazy! I really hoped I was dreaming right then but I couldn't even move my arm to pinch myself to see. I didn't want to show my fear and I figured if this was going to happen then I might aswell get him to do it quickly so I give him a look that said 'What are you waiting for?'

He stared at me for a few long seconds before reaching into the waistband of his trousers and pulling out a huge kitchen knife. For a killer he moved strangely elegantly and if he wasn't evil he could possibly be okay looking. He strolled around the bed till he reached where my feet were. He reached out with one of his hands and pulled my foot down so it was flat on the bed as if I was standing. I felt my ankle snap and the bone at the bottom of my leg pop out. My vision clouded as tears filled my eyes and flowed freely down my cheeks as I shrieked in pain. My braveness was now well and truly gone. He looked up and stared straight into my eyes before his mouth set into a wide grin. He used the knife to cut all the skin and veins that still joined my foot to my leg before he lifted my now amputated foot to his mouth and drank from it as he watched me writhe and wriggle in pain. Once my foot was all drank dry he then began tearing into the flesh on it and swallowing down whole toes at once. The only time he stopped was when he had to spit out the bones from inside his mouth that were too large for him to swallow. He did the same thing with my other foot and I felt as though from the knee down my legs were on fire!

I was horrified when I looked down and saw that they actually were! He had large lighters in both hands and was gliding the flames up and down my calf area allowing the skin to burn and blister all the while grinning like the evil psychotic person he is. I then felt something cool on my right leg and realised he was using his tounge to lick off and eat the parts of my leg that were all melted. I begged him to kill me and just get it over with, I didn't care if I was proving his theory right I just wanted the pain to stop. He would mostly just ignore me but every so often when he looked up to chuck a bone away he would look into my sore eyes and just smile at me. His teeth would be bloodstained and each time I felt my stomach lurch. It felt like hours had passed when he had finally slurped up below the knee on my now none existent legs, after that he seamed to go into some sort of frenzy. He was tearing into my thighs at random areas and getting my blood all over his face. It was like some sort of bomb had blown me up and the image in front of me made me dizzy. As he tore into my stomach area, I knew I probably should have passed out from lack of blood by now but for some reason I hadn't, my stomach however was churning and swirling and waiting to be tore into by this crazy beast attacking my skin. I whimpered weakly and this caused him to look up at me.

His face was covered in blood, fresh blood dripping and running off his chin and dried up crusty blood marking his forehead and the front of his hair from when he had attacked my thighs like an animal. He smiled and licked his teeth. His teeth had blood coating them and pieces of my skin flapping in between them. The red colour of his eyes seamed to have intensified and he looked every bit the monster he was. I had so much pain rolling in waves through my body I'm not sure I could even feel it anymore. My stomach gave one last churn before I felt the vomit slithering and sliding its way up my throat. It reached my mouth and pooled around leaking over my lips. I gagged and coughed desperately trying to get the sick out of my mouth but I was lying down and it was no use. James sat and watched me struggle with a smug look on his face as I felt my body crave oxygen I couldn't give it. My vision began to blur and I felt my heart stutter. I felt the burning in my lungs as my vomit suffocated and choked muffled my screams. My eyes were wide. I thrashed around but after a few moments my body became still. My vision went blank. My heart did one last stutter. Then stopped.

**It definitely wasn't fortunate...**

**Hope you enjoyed this, please review x**


End file.
